


Stress Relief

by fireredlily



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in their F1 racing series. Kurt places particularly badly in a race, and it's up to Beef to take his mind off of it. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Kurt stumbled into the apartment he and Beef were sharing, exhausted from their race earlier in the day. Making his way over to the couch, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Beef lagging behind and closing the door as he eyed Kurt with a concerned look. The FarLander sat, just missing the edge of the couch before he shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner. He was far too exhausted to bother getting back up and trying again. Kurt leaned back against the couch from his spot on the floor. The couch was comfortable against his back, and he dropped his head back onto it, shutting his eyes as his head filled with thoughts of the race and where it had all gone wrong.

Beef frowned, walking towards his despondent teammate. Kurt was always meticulous in everything he did, and for him to completely miss the couch like that, and not even bother to get back up so he could sit properly, spoke of how out of it he was. He could see the lines of worry forming across the FarLander's face as he replayed the race over again in his head. Things had seemed to be going so well, until Kurt had nearly clipped the wall and dropped back to 18th place while trying to get back onto the track.

Nodding to himself, Beef moved to sit behind Kurt on the edge of the couch, putting his legs on either side of the man's frame as he moved Kurt's head to rest on his chest. Kurt sat up a little straighter then, curious, only to halt his movements as Beef spoke. "Try not to think so much, Kurt. There's no point in stressing over the race now."

Beef's hands found themselves on Kurt's shoulders, the firm grasp comforting him as the butcher began to move his thumbs in a circular motion, massaging the tense muscles. Slowly, Kurt began to relax, leaning back into the touch as Beef massaged his neck and shoulders gently, allowing his heart rate to slow back to a more normal speed. The rough, calloused hands worked the skin expertly, smoothing out the tension he had built up over the course of the race. A soft moan escaped Kurt's lips as Beef released a particularly stubborn knot, and Beef chuckled, warm breath tickling his neck as the FarLander's eyes fluttered closed.

"Feeling better there, Kurt?" Beef's low voice in his ear caused Kurt to shiver, the soft timbre making his stomach do flip-flops. Kurt's throat was dry, and he licked his lips, nodding in agreement as the butcher continued his ministrations. Any thoughts of disastrous finish in the race faded to the background as his mind fixated on the feeling of those hands chasing away the stiffness in his muscles. "Y-yeah."  
Amusement colored his voice as Beef murmured softly, "Should I keep going?"  
Kurt felt his face flush as he nodded again, quickly this time. "Please. Don't stop." Then, those hands were back on his shoulders, thumb pads rubbing gently across the skin near his neck, and Kurt was oblivious to everything else as he drifted off to sleep, lulled by the gentle, repetitive motions.

Some time later, Beef's movements slowed as his arms began to ache. "Kurt?" The FarLander's head was pressed against his chest, and he'd not responded in a while. Looking down, Beef couldn't help but chuckle. Kurt was fast asleep, having relaxed completely at some point during the massage. He moved to slide off the couch, intent on leaving Kurt to rest, only to be stopped by a soft whimper. Beef froze instantly, and then relaxed as Kurt calmed, shifting to the side so he could snuggle into Beef's chest. Moving slower this time, he lowered himself to the floor gently, and Beef's eyes softened with warmth as the FarLander allowed his head to rest in the crook of the butcher's neck. A soft sigh of contentment escaped his lips and Beef watched the sleeping man fondly as his hands came up to stroke his hair.

Kurt had been so stressed after the race-- finishing so late in the rankings after his previous first-place finish had clearly bothered him more than he cared to admit. And if his pit crew was anywhere near as insistent as Beef's own, the scolding he no doubt got after the race probably hadn't helped.

As Beef ran his fingers gently through the soft brown strands, Kurt's breathing deepened, and he couldn't help but smile as Kurt appeared to be resting peacefully. It was good to see him so calm, so relaxed. The weight of the other man against his chest was warm and comforting, the two of them radiating contentment as they snuggled closer.

Beef yawned as the day's events finally took their toll and the exhaustion hit. Maybe Kurt had the right idea-- a nap sounded really nice right about now. Beef felt his hands slide down to wrap around Kurt's frame, hugging him close as he joined his teammate in blissful sleep.


End file.
